Electrical terminals of the type described herein include a tubular end portion, commonly referred to as the barrel which is placed over the stripped end of an electrical cable. This barrel may be crimped or otherwise mechanically and electrically secured to the electrical cable. The other end of the terminal, the connection end is typically one of two types. The first type is a simple flattened end having an aperture therethrough and which can be placed over a terminal post or can accept a nut and bolt assembly for connection. Terminals of this type and methods for making such terminals are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 860,889 issued July 23, 1907; 2,957,226 issued Oct. 25, 1960 and 2,968,788 issued Jan. 17, 1961. The second type of terminals is a dual leg terminal having a barrel end for connection to an electrical cable as above-described and a pair of upstanding leg portions which accommodate therebetween a terminal post. This type of terminal is commonly found in many automobiles for connection to the battery. Each leg may include an opening at its distal extent through which a nut and bolt assembly can be used to secure the legs to the terminal post.
This second type terminal having a pair of upstanding legs, is more difficult to manufacture than the simple flattened end variety of the first type. Whereas the first type terminal can be made from stock tubing by flattening one end, the dual leg aspect of the second type terminal has heretofore prevented the use of such manufacturing expediency. Typically, dual leg terminals are made by casting methods where heated liquid metal is poured into a cast form. Alternatively, the dual leg terminal may be formed from a length of flat metal where the upstanding legs are blanked from the flat plate and the remaining portion is rolled forming the barrel.
It is apparent that each of the methods of forming the two leg terminals is more complicated, time consuming and expensive than is the method of using tubing to form the terminal of the first type. However, heretofore there has not been a satisfactory method of using tube stock to form a two leg terminal.